Family Time With Jazzy
by Family Fude
Summary: Just a little story I wrote about Bella And Jasper Reviews appreciated, Thank You...


**Hi this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it**

**B.P.O.V**

I was walking to my truck when I saw a blur in trees to my left. "That was weird" , I said to myself, then I turned around and jumped, seeing Emmett right in front of me. "Gah!" I gasped in surprise, and he grinned.

"Emmett, not that I don't WANT you here but, WHY are you here?" He stayed still for a moment then replied.

"Edward wanted me to come pick you up and tell you that, while the family is out of town, Jasper will stay to watch you".

"Ok...but why JASPER?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Because he hunted last week" He said like I was a baby.

"OK... but I don't think" I couldn't finish cause he swept me on back and started heading towards the house. When we arrived, the family was just finishing up packing the cars. When Alice saw me she ran at vampire speed, hugging me then squealed and pulled back giggling.

"Hey Bella!" She said, then her expression changed. I waited for a couple of seconds then she was back to normal.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked worried.

"What? Oh, just checking to see if Jasper can handle being alone with you while we're gone.…" She said like it was no big deal.

"Oh..well im glad...?" I said unsure if Jasper was really fine, but decided to let it go.

She laughed.

"Bella stop stressing, you'll be OK" she said, then paused,"Besides,he'll hold his breath, he kind of has no choice, unless you want both, you AND Jasper dead." I looked at her confused.

"Edward" She said, answering my unspoken question.

"OH, Ok... Anyway, where are you going" I asked, she was about to reply but, Edward was suddenly right in front of me.

"Hello love" He said, then gave me quick peck on the cheek. I blushed, and he smiled my favorite crocked smile in return.

Alice suddenly cleared her throat, I blushed again, and they both chuckled.

"So umm, where are you going again?" I asked, again.

"Alaska, to the Denali coven" Edward said, then smiled smugly at her sister when she huffed at him cause he cut her off again. Then Carlisle was by my side and smiled warmly at me, so I smiled back.

"Well, everything is packed, lets go, we're late" He said then turned to me.

"Bye Bella" He said, then pecked me on my forehead. Everyone said bye to Jasper and I except Rosalie. I turned to Jasper finding him gone. Huh? I walked slowly into the huge house.

"Jasper?" I asked, there was no answer.

"Jasper?" I called a bit louder knowing he could here me. I heard a crash from the kitchen, then ran, without tripping, to the kitchen and found Jasper covered in Italian dressing starring at me with a sheepish grin. I looked around to find lettuce all over the floor, and raw chicken EVERYWHERE! Then out of nowhere, a bowl fell on his head. I looked up to find...Jelly? I then looked at Jasper and ran tripping in the process, over to him.

"Jasper, are you alright?" I asked worried. He blinked a few times, then got up, slowly and carefully pulling me up with him.

"Um,yeah" He said, wiping his hands on his clothes trying to get some dressing off.

"Jasper what are you doing...COOKING?" I asked shocked.

"Umm..Well...I was trying to make you lunch." He said shyly.

"Jasper, I already ate." I giggled. He took a unneeded breath and looked at me confused for a moment.

"Oh." Was all he said. I giggled again and he grinned happily.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?…" He said. I thought about it for a minute then replied.

"I'd be honored" I said, with a smile planted on my face.

After the movie I decided to go to bed, even if it was only _18:00_.I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got on a tank top and shorts. As I fell asleep, I could here Jasper on the phone but, decided to ignore it.

I woke up to yelling. I opened my eye's, and was shocked to find Jasper in nothing but Khaki shorts and flip flops.

"Jasper what are you doing?" I asked, rubbing my eye's.

"We're going to the beach!" He said, with a smile on his face. I groaned but, got out of bed.

"Ok, what do I wear?" I sighed.

"This" He said putting a blue T-shirt, Green boy shorts, and white flip flops in my arms.

"Oh, and when we get there put these on" He said, handing me a green and yellow bikini. Then something hit me.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to stay out of the sun? Not go in it?" I asked a little shocked that he could be so careless.

"Bella, we're in FORKS…there's hardly any sun." He said, a little taken back.

Oh, right." I said, and blushed at my own stupidity. He chuckled and left the saying we're leaving in 20 minutes.

When I was done, I found Jasper watching football, a game I truly never understood.

When we arrived it was still early, but, bright enough to allow Jasper to go outdoors. I looked around and saw Jessica Stanly standing on the peer. When she saw me, she ran as fast as she could, then stopped when she saw Jasper standing next to me. When she reached us she smiled shyly and blushed when Jasper smiled at her.

"Hey Bella" She said, sounding embraced.

"Hi Jess." I said.

"Hello Jessica." He said, his southern accent clear in his voice- made her giggle.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to see a movie on Thursday, with Mike, Angela, and I." She said, hope clear in her voice.

"Thursday? Sorry, I'm booked with Jasper for the next two week's." I said, hoping she'd understand.

" Oh, I get it, time with family" She said, depressed. She looked at her watch and sighed.

" Well, nice talking to you Bella, I got to go." She said than walked off to her car. I tuned to Jasper to see him looking off into the distance, mad about something I can't see. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he turned to me.

" We should go" He said, determined to leave. He suddenly grabbed my arm and started to walk away.

" Hey Bell's!" A familiar voice called from behind us. Then I turned to see non other than my best friend. Jacob Black. I ran to him without tripping, and gave him a hug. When I pulled back he was stiff.

"Umm, Bella it was good to see you but I have to um… Bye." He said, than walked away. I turned to Jasper seeing him waiting by the car. I walked slowly to him thinking. Why was Jacob acting so weird? Why did he say hi and leave? I didn't even realize we were home until Jasper opened my door raising an eye brow at me. I shook my head and he nodded slowly. I said I was going to bed and he looked at me for a moment then nodded again. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go downstairs. When Jasper spotted me he looked at me for a second

" Bella, It's Like 1:00 in the morning, why are out of bed?" He asked concerned.

"I couldn't sleep." I said, then blushed when he smirked.

" So want to just talk, play a game, watch another movie?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

" Let's just talk" I said, and he nodded.

" So, what about you and Edward?" He asked, wiggling his eye brows. My eye's were about as big as a cow's and my face looked like a tomato. He laughed when he saw my expression.

" Can we not talk about that?" I asked, my voice shaking.

" Sure…" He said, like I was hiding something.

" There is nothing going on with me and Edward!" I said

" You two are dating so there is something going on" He said, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

" Ok, no more no less" I huffed. He was rolling on the floor at this point. I blushed even redder .

" Ok, any other topics?" I asked, hope clear in my voice. He tried to calm down just enough to speak.

" Depends." He said, suspiciously. I smirked at his face.

" Like… why dose Emmett act like he has no inner brain?" I asked. He laughed again.

" Well, maybe when the bear killed him he hit his head?" He guessed. I had to laugh at that.

" Maybe." I agreed, still chuckling. We stayed silent for a few moments.

" Anything else?" I asked, bored.

" No, unless you want to talk Alice and" I didn't let him finish because I threw a pillow at him. He stayed still for a few seconds before smiling evilly.

You will pay Swan." He said, speaking each word slowly. My face paled. I got up and ran for the stairs but was to late. I was suddenly picked up and carried to what I'm guessing was Jasper and Alice's room, and he gently threw me on the bed. I looked up and found Jasper closing and locking the door. He then turned to me still wearing that evil smile and walked to me at a vampire speed, carrying two white body pillow's, I'm guessing they were Esme's.

" Payback" Was all he said. He started hitting me with the pillows. He went at a human pace, hitting roughly but carefully, making sure I could breath.

" Jasper! Please stop!" I begged. He still didn't stop.

" Say you're sorry!" He replied. I wanted him to stop but, would not apologize.

" Never" I screamed, as he started tickling me instead.

" No! Please!" I shrieked. He still didn't stop.

" Say sorry!" He said loud enough for me to here, maybe not wanting to yell at me, fearing he would hurt my feeling's. Since he wouldn't stop I did the one thing I could think of. I lied.

" Jasper! Stop! I'm going to wet myself!" I lied. Apparently, It worked, cause he stopped, giving me room to leave. Not knowing what to do next, I got up slowly, and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and when I thought I would make it to the door, Jasper grabbed my wrist, pulling me to a firm yet gentle stop.

" You know, for a girl who is a terrible actress, you played me pretty well." He mused. He stared at me for a minute, making me slightly uncomfortable. He seemed to notice, cause he smirked holding up a rope. I stared at it blankly for a minute not getting it. Then all color drained my face as I realized what was going to happen.

"oh." Was all I could manage. He grinned, then tied my wrist to one of the wooden stool's, then looked at me amused and I just scolded.

" So, what are you going to do with me for" I paused thinking. " Three days?" I asked, a bit unsure.

" Actually, it's" He looked at his watch. " 20 minute's." He said, smugly. I probably looked dumb from shock, cause he laughed.

" 20 MINUTE'S?" I shrieked. He laughed again.

" Hey, I'm not the one who slept all week! Man, you must've been tired." He muttered the last part to himself. Then he looked shocked.

" Oh, I still need to feed you!" He said, still shocked. He then ran at vampire speed into the kitchen.

When he came back, he had some fruit that I didn't recognize. I tried to reach for it but, he stopped me.

" No Bella." He said in a smooth, firm tone.

" Then, how am I supposed to eat?" I asked, shocked. He thought for a moment before smiling that same evil smile.

" I'll feed you." He said, in that same perky voice Alice used. I just stared, in loss of words.

" Open up." He said, evilly, holding a piece of red fruit in front of my mouth. When I failed to open my mouth, he huffed and tickled my stomach, and I had no choice but, to laugh. He took that chance to force the red fruit into my mouth. We continued that for what felt like decades, until we heard car door's slamming. I smiled at the fact that they were finally home.

**E.P.O.V**

We were finally home from Alaska. I was Just getting out of my car when I heard what sounded like….Laughing? Screaming? Maybe both? My family seemed to notice to cause we all stayed silent and still, until I came across one of Alice's vision's

**Vision**

_**Bella was running down the stairs, and just when she made it to the door, Jasper tied her wrists to the cou**__nter._

**End of vision.**

" Well, that was odd." I said, to shocked to say any more. Emmett being Emmett, was on the floor hauling with laughter. Alice chuckled, looking at me amused.

"Um, Edward, I think there's more." She said, shocked. I waited, until another vision hit.

**Vision**

_**Bella was still tied to the counter, but, jasper was not in sight. Suddenly jasper was in front of Bella holding a bowl of fruit. Bella was trying to reach for the fruit when jasper stopped her. **_

" _**No Bella" He said, firmly.**_

" _**Then, how am I supposed eat?" She asked, sounding shocked. He thought for a moment.**_

" _**I'll feed you." He said sounding like Alice**_. Alice had to chuckle at it, I just Smiled. _**When Bella wouldn't open her mouth, Jasper huffed and tickled her stomach so he could feed her.**_

**End of vision**

" Well, at least we know what that noise was." I said, starring at the door.

**R.P.O.V**

Why do they care so much about that human? She's just a plain, boring, human! Why dose Edward find Bella pretty, and not me? I try so hard to be nice to him, and he's a jerk! I was pulled out of my thoughts by, what sounded like Edward growling. I turned to him, finding him glaring daggers at me.

"_oh, sorry."_ I thought, sarcasm clear in my voice. That just made him growl even louder.

"Oh, man up!" I said, out loud, causing everyone to look at me.

" What? Aren't you supposed to save your oh so precious human, or whatever you want to call it?" I asked, annoyance and sarcasm clear in my voice. They looked at me for a few more seconds before heading inside. When we got inside, the sight before me was a dream come true. Bella was tied up to a stool. Well, hand cuffs and prison cell would have been better for me, but, hey, she's tied up!

**J.P.O.V**

Oh no. They were home. What do I do? Run? Hide? Scream?

"Ok, this is not what it looks like." I tried to explain.

"Ok, so, she hit you with a pillow, so you tied her up?" Carlisle asked, in disbelieve .

" Um, yes." I said, a little scared of what Edward would do.

" Well, hey! At least I had my family time with Jazzy!" Bella said, and everyone laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! **

**Even if I wish I do, I don't own twilight.**


End file.
